The Children's Trident
by Wizzrobe Queen
Summary: The Hyrulean Civil War rages on so Ganondorf has enough to worry about without some weirdo cultists from the west trolling his borders. However, after a cultist and a traitor try to kidnap one of his granddaughters, he crosses paths with a wizard and gets dragged into his mission to save his ward from the very same cultists. Pairing: Carodorf (Carock x Ganondorf)


Carock sat grunting on a bench, yanking and prying at the cuffs suppressing his magic, then tried picking at them with the fork he had swiped some days prior. "_Hey, you!_" the guard yelled, "I can hear what you're doing in there, _stop it!_"

"I shouldn't even be in here!" Carock retorted, "Apirat's accusations are completely—"

"Shut up, heretic!"

"They're completely unsubstantiated!"

"What!"

"He's fulla _shit!_ He's _lyin'!_ He's—" Carock snapped.

"Nobody cares." the guard laughed.

"_Yargh!_" Carock screamed as he hit the cell door.

"_Watch it._" the guard growled.

"_Motherfuckin' trichophile!_"

"All right, that's _it!_" the guard shouted. Carock flinched and clutched his fork. "_I'm gonna teach you a lesson, you—ouuugh!_" There was bang from the other side of the door, like a body was slammed into it, along with the dull thud of punches and some clattering. Carock then heard some jingling and a couple of clicks before the cell door swung open. Carock's jaw dropped when he saw who stood on the other side and then approached him.

"Ta— Tarock? Shadrock? Wh— What are you—"

"C'mon! Shadrock's got your stuff. We have to go _now!_" Tarock said as he unlocked Carock's shackles. Carock nodded. They stood in a circle, holding each others' arms, and vanished.

* * *

Ganondorf awoke with a start, panting and glancing about in a cold sweat. A month ago, he began having strange nightmares about kidnappers and child-eating monsters that got worse about a week ago when a suspicious group of people who call themselves Tözlams dropped by— worse to the point that he had taken to going to bed fully dressed, aside from his shoes. That, and the bags under his eyes, had not gone unnoticed. Every night his anxiety grew and tonight he was almost sick with it.

Every time he had these nightmares, his instinct compelled him to check on his granddaughters. Especially since their mother, his eldest daughter Gulderya, had been sleeping as fitfully as he, always awoke at the same time, and by the same nightmare. By his arrival, she would be up, holding a lit candle, and checking to see if her babies were really there. They would sit by each other for the rest of the night, her in bed and Ganondorf in a chair, whispering. More than ever did Gulderya express her desire to drag the girls' father to Gerudo Fortress, however advantageous it is for everyone that he stays at the ranch. "Perhaps we should ask your mother to return to our chambers." Ganondorf had suggested the other night.

"That wouldn't be too awkward?"

"I'd rather feel awkward and well rested than anxious and exhausted." he answered bluntly. At this point he _would_ much rather live with Matsel, his ex-wife who could crush a grown man's skull with her hands, than with— _this_. At least there was no animosity between them. "Besides, it would just as awkward to have him here." he growled quietly.

"Ingo."

"Yeah, _him_... The guy who was subdued by having his trousers pulled down..." Ganondorf retorted as he rolled his eyes. Gulderya buried her face into pillow so as not wake her girls with her giggling. Ingo and Gulderya had met while she and a few other Gerudo were stealing milk. He entered the barn yelling and waving a pitchfork, only to trip over his pants after Gulderya had pulled them down to his ankles, and then get shoved back down onto his ass as he struggled to pull them back up. He ultimately ended up fuming in a corner, surrounded by laughing women who had just hog-tied him with the legs of his pants. He had taken to wearing sleeveless coveralls ever since. "Such agility, What strength. What a _grand_ epitome of heroism. His presence _alone_ would leave our mysterious assailants quivering in a vast ocean of their own piss." This was the night Ganondorf learned how hard it was to convey sarcasm in a whisper. Gulderya punched her father in the shoulder and rolled over shaking with muffled laughter. "He's got guts, though. I'll give him that."

Although they ultimately slept better that evening, that bit of levity was certainly no comfort _tonight_... And even Matsel's return was not easing either of their nerves. Ganondorf sat at the edge of his bed to don his shoes and belt before he left his bedroom. The hall leading to Gulderya and her daughters' bedroom seemed to get longer every night and tonight it had had the largest growth spurt of all. A new feature was how heavy and oppressive the air was... A chill went down Ganondorf's spine— he was certain something was wrong tonight and picked up the pace.

Then he heard his daughter cry out, "Matilda?" Ganondorf ran. "Matilda!" If anyone had hurt her, he will find them and rip them to shreds. "_Matilda!_" Ganondorf arrived at the scene; Gulderya was in the hall and two of his other daughters, Aveil and Devra, had joined her. Matsel was looking up and down the hall from the door. Gulderya began to speak to him but stopped when they heard a muffled cry and some scuffling. He, Matsel, Gulderya, and Aveil ran toward the source. Devra stayed behind to guard the remaining two children.

They heard a familiar voice fuss, "Stay still you— _ow!_" and then saw two humanoid shapes in the shadows who looked up at them, "_Khakh!_" the other uttered as they turned and ran away with a violently struggling little girl in their arms. _Wait..._ Ganondorf thought, _"Khakh...?"_ that was from the language the Tözlams spoke. The other was one of _them!_ The four of them gave chase, jumping over the unconscious bodies of guards. "_Mi ban ara!_" the Tözlam yelled at the familiar one, who threw something at them. It broke open as it hit the ground and released a gas. They held their breaths and shut their eyes as they jumped though, unaffected.

"_If you think that'll slow us down, Tuban, you're stupider than I thought!_" Ganondorf yelled.

_Tuban_, what a _schmuck_, what a _shithead_. "_I_ should have been the king." he would whine, "_You_ should have been a Tuttuk." he would whinge, "_Why_ can't everyone see _my_ greatness?" he would wail before Ganondorf would finally lose his patience and put the fucksmack on him. Tuban had spent so much of his time complaining about something _neither_ of them had any control over that it was all he was good at. Ganondorf had no idea what Nabooru saw in Tuban so many years ago and now, unlike Matsel and himself, they are _not_ still on friendly terms... They _all_ know what _Tuban_ saw in her and when she realized what it was, she kicked him out before he could further leech off the respect the other Gerudo had for her.

They exited the fortress, now with a few guards that Tuban and the Tözlam had missed and Nabooru joining them in the chase, and were quickly surrounded. "Release her, Tuban!" Nabooru yelled, "_Now!_"

"_Pahír nəran._" the Tözlam growled at Tuban as he released Matilda's legs. She did not waste this opportunity to kick him in the face and bite Tuban, whom dropped her, allowing her to run into Gulderya's arms. "_Ēš!_" the Tözlam scolded as he grabbed Tuban, slapped him, and shoved him down before turning his attention back to the Gerudo surrounding him and began charging a spell. Ganondorf raised his hand and threw a quick spell of his own at him, knocking him over and dispelling his charge. "_Bozi təgha!_" he got back to his feet and threw a weaker but fast spell at Ganondorf, whom slapped it back to him. The Tözlam mimicked the act and thus began a game of Dead Man's Volley. The Tözlam quickly noticed that Ganondorf took a step closer with each ricochet and had a bloodthirsty glare. He ducked, grabbed the panicking Tuban, and used his magic to jump away toward the gate.

"_After them!_" Ganondorf commanded as he followed them into the desert.

* * *

"So it _was_ a framing? It _would_ have been a show trial?" Carock exclaimed.

"Yep." Tarock answered.

"_Fuck!_" Carock was close to tears, "_I am so sick of this shit!_"

"You were to be executed— and it was all set up by the Tözlams." Tarock added as he patted Carock on the shoulder.

"_Wh— Why?!_"

"You know why." Shadrock replied, pointing at Carock's blood stripes. They went down his neck and over his back instead of stopping at his jaw. "They can't let a possible incarnation of Veriza live."

"They probably don't want you looking for your ward either." Tarock added.

"And you would not believe how many guards they had posted! I think they expected Norašxarhakans to come get you."

Carock sighed and rested his head on his hands. The Norašxarhakans want to sacrifice him and four others like him to return the Zuna to their former aquatic forms and flood the entire planet, destroying everyone _else_ in the process so they can have it to themselves... And to think they had just started as a little sect who was worried about the world running out of water, due to Veriza's spring going dry upon her death, and merely wanted to resurrect her to restore the spring...

The Tözlams, on the other hand, just want to kill any of possible five incarnations of Veriza to foil the Norašxarhakans and do whatever they can to gain as much power as possible so they can conquer the world. Between these two cults, it was no surprise that people with extended pairs of blood stripes tend to die young. "Fuck my life..." he groaned. He forlornly raised his head and asked, "What have you heard about Koryun?"

"Shałock said they took him to their dungeons and they intend to convince him to join them." Tarock answered. Carock straightened his posture and stared at his hands resting in his lap. He took a bracing breath and stood. "Wait, you're not going to..."

"I have to."

"But..."

"_I have to!_"

"They'll _kill_ you!"

"If I can rescue Koryun first _then so be it_."


End file.
